


Seeing Ghosts

by BrokenTourniquet



Series: Breathe you in, breathe you out [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Green Kryptonite, Major Character Injury, Sam got them abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTourniquet/pseuds/BrokenTourniquet
Summary: Anonymous said:can you write a short or something? Sam or Lara reacting to Kryptonite/Supergirl??





	Seeing Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> ayo, Oxygen ain't dead but I do need to edit/rewrite the first two chapters and finish the third
> 
> You can fine me at: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/ask  
> (Prompts are open, but be aware I will not use depression as a romantic plot device)

She’s seen what human’s become when they resemble gods too much, her _ancestor_ was such kind.

An evil thing begging for life or death neither mattered- just the pain, excruciating pain of in between to stop- so long as everything stopped. Now Sam is forever cursed with a small portion of _that_ pain. Himiko was nothing good, a queen in her own right that thought she _owned rights to power._

She has seen such things fall, crumble, and die out. Curl in on themselves.

But Samantha Croft, for all her understanding, and the horrible things she’s seen- she has never, **_never_ ** , seen something like _this_ before. It’s like watching someone be killed slowly in front of your eyes, and that is exactly what it is.

Kara Danv- Zor-El, Supergirl, withers on the ground. The sickly green glowing visibly in her veins as she gasps for air, trying to claw at her neck, trying to cry out. The glowing would make anyone think that there’s something forcing its way throughout her body into places it didn’t belong. Like a fire, you try to desperately try to put out but it’s not working. The expression on Kara’s face reminds her of a person who knows they’re going to die but still tries to beat death.

Every time she tries to claws at the device around her neck it closes around her neck tighter. Tighter. _Tighter still._ Sam has never seen anything this desperate from a person who isn’t herself or Lara, survivors afraid to die in these moments that push them to claw at themselves for some sort of survival.

The green glow of this rock, this Kryptonite, that powers this device steal life. It steals Kara’s. She can see it with each tear that slides down Kara’s face as the oldest Luthor child, Lex, stands above her with a sickening smile. Sam wonders how thankful they are Lena was not there at this moment. Lex speaks with a cruel grin, telling her all of the things he’s planned to do with the world.

Sam can barely stand it. It reminds her so fucking much of that horrid man, Matthias, from Yamatai who gave her the same look when he told her her body wasn’t hers, that it belonged to _Himiko,_ and she was going to make the important sacrifice. Sam can’t stand it. So she doesn’t.

Sam knows better than to act without thought, between herself and Lara she’s the lesser impulsive one, but she can’t- refuses to let a life like Kara’s who is so deserving to live, be taken by men like Alexander Luthor and Matthias. By people like the Solarii and CADMUS.

Maybe it’s anger that fuels her, this is of course why the temperature in the rooms is suddenly hot- the men watching her suddenly tug at their collars and she’s thankful for these powers for once -but what comes next no man not even Lex can give a complete description of.

“A woman in the form of a storm just- she nearly killed us! She went ballistic!”

Rainwater, scorch marks, the room was wrecked. All the DEO found were the unconscious bodies of Lex and his men thrown and bruised, as well as an unresponsive Sam who had Kara’s head in her lap the device scorched and thrown aside. Sam said nothing until Lara and Lena were there to collect them, make sure they were alright, Sam was whisked away by her wife.

Lex, when he saw her and for all his bravado, panicked. Pointed at Sam, demanded to be placed halfway across the world, and claimed her to be something supernatural. Something that shouldn’t exist.

It was the first time Lena hit her brother hard enough to bust his lip.

It wouldn’t be the last.

“Men don’t get to choose how we die,” were the last words Sam spoke that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I am certain there are mistakes, I apologize.
> 
> You can find this on tumblr here: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/post/165636012195/can-you-write-a-short-or-something-sam-or-lara


End file.
